kingofqueensfandomcom-20200223-history
Queasy Rider
|Image = |Caption = |Season = 2 |Episode # = 1 |Episode(overall) = 26 |Airdate = September 20, 1999 |Production = 125 |IMDB = tt0620133 |Writer(s) = David Litt |Director = Rob Schiller |Guests = Don Harvey |previous = "Maybe Baby" (Season 1 finale) |next = "Female Problems" }} Queasy Rider was the season opening episode of Season 2 of The King of Queens, also the 26th overall series episode. Written by David Litt, the episode, which was directed by Rob Schiller, originally aired on CBS-TV on September 20, 1999. Synopsis Doug's recent purchase of a motorcycle angers Carrie, but soon after, Doug secretly gets tired of it. Arthur gets a job at pretzel shop. Storyline Doug wants to buy his own motorcycle after riding Richie's. Carrie finds out, and won't let Doug get one. He eventually gets one anyway without approval from Carrie. When Carrie finds out, she takes up one of her old hobbies of smoking. Doug then has to choose what he loves more: His bike or his wife. Did You Know? Trivia *The episodes title, "Queasy Rider", is a play on words of the film Easy Rider (1969) *The bike Doug buys is a Honda Shadow Ace 750. *The House in the intro song on the is different the show house. The door is way left and there is three windows on the left. There set up in the living room is door center windows on both sides. No porch on the intro but they have a brick porch in the show. ;Spoilers During the last scene, Carrie puts on her pink "Pinky Tuscadero" helmet & Doug gets on the bike to supposedly "take a ride" without a helmet. The mandatory "helmet law" in New York State took effect in 2000, this episode first aired in 1999, therefore he can "ride a motorcycle without a helmet" in New York State. Connections ;References *''Easy Rider'' (1969 movie) - The episode title is a pun on this film. *''Happy Days'' (TV series) - Carrie mentions Pinky Tuscadero. Scene excerpt ;Quotes ---- *'Arthur:' Darling, I need to borrow the iron. *'Carrie:' Dad, I told you, if you want a grilled cheese sandwich, I will make you one! ---- *'Doug:' So you're gonna get cancer to prove a point? *'Carrie:' Sure! I'll be in an iron lung, you'll be in a wheelchair. Hey, you know what, maybe we can chip in and get a helper monkey! ---- Goofs ;Continuity When Doug sees that the bike has returned to the garage, he places a bag of potato chips and a bottle of beer on the couch. At one point the chips and beer disappear and reappear. ;Plot holes Depending on who bought it, the bike's selling price is $800-$1200. Those prices are much too low for this kind of bike, then or now. ;Revealing mistakes When Doug is preparing to tell Carrie that he bought a bike, you can see Arthur walk past the kitchen window. He then enters kitchen and makes clear that he has seen the bike. However, he would not have walked past that window if he had come from garage. The garage is straight out the kitchen door. Soundtracks ;Soundtrack Credits *''Baby All My Life I Will Be Driving Home to You'' (theme song) Written by Josh Goldsmith, Cathy Yuspa, Jonathan Wolff, and Scott Clausen and performed by Billy Vera and The Beaters Cast Main/Recurring cast *Kevin James as Doug Heffernan *Leah Remini as Carrie Heffernan *Jerry Stiller as Arthur Spooner *Patton Oswalt as Spence Olchin *Victor Williams as Deacon Palmer *Larry Romano as Richie Iannucci Guest starring/Recurring cast *Don Harvey as Dirk More external links * Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes